Bakugan Ninja Brawlers
by Kuroyuki the Ryu
Summary: The Bakugan Brawlers are sent to the Naruto World, they are rencaited in to Ninja around the Elemental Nations. Dan will be forced to live a lie. Runo will stand by her brother. Alice will stand by Pain. Marucho will join the Taka. Julie will protect her home. Shun will roam. The Brawlers are scattered and gifted. People will try to use them. They can control the tailless Bigu.
1. Dan or Itachi: Does it Matter

**this is my First Fanfiction so please be kind with the reviews, FLAMING IS NOT COOL PEOPLE SO PLEASE DONT FLAME ME, I KNOW IM AN AMATER COMPARE TO OTHER PEOPLE ON ! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not Own Naruto if I Did He'd go Kyuubi and destroy Konoh.**

* * *

When the Bakugan Battle Brawlers travaled through an unstable portal it sent them to Naruot World where they were to be reincarnated over a perod of time and 15 years later the bakugan would appear before them.

Year 1, Dan Kuso or should I say Itachi Uchiha was born in to the Uciha clan. When he was born he glowed red. He latter learned it was a sign he was a Brawler, a Fire Brawler. Apparently they Apeared ever 100 years or so...

Year 2, Dan, I mean Itachi(he was still having trouble referring to himself by that name) was dubbed protégé of the clan. What was the big deal? You throw Shuriken like you would a gate-card only with less movement and your aiming for targets. And kunai were similar to throwing bakugan. Justus were like ability cards, with out cards and you used handsignes but hey with the mind of a bored 12 year old and the free time of a 2 year old you could learn anyting.

Year 3, Itachi, his name was Itachi, he was an Uchiha, the Clan of the Sharigan, the Mirror Wheel Eye. He was going to get that as soon as he could, it sound so awesome. If he had had it when he fought Maquade he would have known what that clown was going to do before he did it and won with out breaking a sweat. Yeah he was so getting those eyes. His father promised to show him the clans signature jutsu today, it was a fire jutsu, like Drago…He summoned Drago, and his father and clan kept it a secret that he was the fire Brawler. He was their weapon. and that's what they molded him in to.

Year 4, Itachi looked down at his little brother in awe, he had always wanted a brother in his old life as Dan Kuso and here was his chance to have one. Itachi adored Sasuke Uchiha. They Kyubi attacked shortly after his brother was born, Itachi would never forget the feeling of its horrid chakra. It was like a gaint evil bakugan, Itachi felt like panicking and running but he didn't. Uchiha do not show emotion, Uchiha do not run, Uchiha are not cowards. He looked after Sasuke instead. He would protect his brother.

Year 5, he was a ninja a genin.

Year 6, he trained.

Year 7, he became a chunrin.

Year 8, he activated his Sharigan

Year 9, he became a Jonin.

Year 10, he trained with Sasuke.

Year 11, he was an Anbu.

Year 12, he was supposed to be his parents spy, but he spyed for the village he called home.

Year 13, Itachi slaughtered his entire clan save his brother on the orders of the Hokage to prevent civil war. He swore that day that Sasuke would be the one to kill him and redeem the Uchiha name.

Year 14, Itachi was sick, it was incureable. If he was lucky he would live till 25, unlucky, 21-22. Sasuke would kill him before that. he'd be strong enough by then. The Uchiha Avenger.

Year 15, Drago, didn't like Itachi's plan of killing himself by his brother hand.

Year 16, Itachi joined the Akasuki.

Year 17, where the story truly began.


	2. Runo Or Temari: Fan Brawler

**Hello Everyone, Kuroyuki here. Thank you to those who stayed after reading the first chapter of Bakugan Ninja Brawlers. I apologize if the story is going slowly, the first two chapters were supposed to be about Dan and Runo chapters are just about the 6 battle brawlers and what happened to them. I will do my best for this story. It's my first fanfic ever. I'm still getting used to the way to post and all that stuff, simpler then I expected, but the details are...well I'm still figuring it out. What ever. I will update when ever possible. Enjoy.**

* * *

Year 1, Runo was reborn as Temari, the only daughter of the Kazekage. She didn't like her father, her mother she loved like any child would love their mother. The day she was born she glowed white. A sign she was a brawler. Apparently every hundred years 6 children born in a range of ten years apart had the ability to summon a great beast, of one of six elements, the normal four and two others. It was never the same beast. Each brawler could summon a diffrent one, and they where never born in the same place as they had last time. Her father wanted to use her as a weapon. The Village treated her with awe and love. She was their preasous Brawler. It was not often that a Brawler was born in a Ninja village, normal I'm a village, and parents didn't alway know what the glowing that a brawler experienced for the first few minutes after birth ment, some timea they never made it to a village and where just their. and the Light Brawler had been born in Suna, a village that was suffering

Year 2, When Temari had first seen Ninja she had been hooked, she would be a ninja. A strong ninja. She was not getting left behiend this time. Her father pushed her down the path of a Ninja. Her brother was born, he was called Kankuro, and he seemed to like dolls. Weird brother. Her father spent his time working , spoiling his 'little brawler', or training her. Kankuro resided little more the. A glance, he was to young to remember but it was the thought that counted. Temari loved the attention but hated her father.

Year 3, Her mother was dead. She had died giving birth to Gaara. The Villages so called secrect weapon. Their father had sealed a freaking demon in to his own son. Did he really need another weapon! She was a Brawler! He didn't need to do that to Gaara! It wasnt fair! She had been given her first battle fan after they discovered she was of wind nature. Common in Suna but still...

Year 4, Temari had first summoned Tigra when she was four during one of her fathers more Burtal training session. Tigra was the same as ever, and according to the metal link they had when Temari summoned Tigra she had been in a diffrent demetion with the other 5 Bakugan. Though Drago had been summoned few times, and refused to tell who Dan was Or where Dan was. Her Father had praised her and had anonced to the village that his daughter, Suna's 'brawler' had summoned her Beast. A giant fearsome Tiger. Thy had had a festival.

Year 5, She had been doing a good job not thing about the other Brawlers and Temari was come ing along nicely in her Ninja study's. Father tutored her privately and would spoil her rotten. Kankuro was ingored. She saw the looks of envy he sent her. It was always rubbed in his face, Temari was a brawler, she had to be trained to be a good ninja and to help Suna, He was normal, nothing special about him exept his father was th Kazekage who payed him no Attention. Gaara had been sent to live with thier uncle. Another Person Temari didn't trust.

Year 6, Her Father had given her a real battle fan and it was bigger them she was. She started tying her sandly blond hair in to four pony tail. Kankuro was learning pupetry. He still shot her though envyess looks but after seeing what was expected of her he did so less. Temari found it so annoying that the people of Suna worshiped the ground sh walked on. They called Gaara a monster. she summoned Tigra who, no insult to the Bakugan intended was a monster, Gaara kept the monster at bay, but his mental stablingy was questionable. Her father kept her busy with training so she could not spend time with him but she left him things, a teddy bear he dragged with him everywhere, a bag of candy, a paper cran she had spent a week on getting just right, a picture of the deserts that she tryed to paint, failing but she tryed. She never left a note or said it was her, but she had heard form her Uncle that Gaara called her Angel, even if her uncle had said they must b from an admirer. Cute.

Year 7, Uncle tryed to kill Gaara. Temari had contended to leave presents for her brother she was his only form of support. Even if it was from the shadows. Kankuro progressed with his puppetry.

Year 8, Temar trained.

Year 9, she Trained.

Year 10, when she was ten she heard form her father that the Earth Brawler had been found, Ironicly in Earth Contary and was training with the Stones best Ninja. And seemed to be able to summon a giant stone gollum, and was called Neko, Julie...

Year 11, The Wind Brawler could summon a giant green burd called Skyress, and was only a year younger then her. People said he had been in th steam before leaving, to roam. Shun...

Year 12, some time Temari didn't know who she was anymore, Runo or Temari, maybe she as both.

Year 13, Th Uchiha clan had been masacure d by the clan Heir, Itachi Uchiha, who spared only his younger brother.

Year 14, Gaara was getting more unstable.

Year 15, They where placed on a team together.

Year 16, The Churin Exams...not what she expected but she was happy Gaara was no longer a murdering pchyo.

Year 17, where our story truly begins.


	3. Shun or Shun: Hidan is my big brother

**I do not own Naruto or Bakugan, thanks for staying with me dear readers. I Dedicate this chapter to my Cat Melany Felony A-on the secound though I problabley shouldn't tell you my family's last name. She called felony becase as a kitten she stole:2 hotdogs, 1/4 of a chocolate cake(yes she ate it), a slice of bread, a tuna stake, turkey, chicken, headphones, a braset, a role of tap, and other things so the of is a misdemeanor but misdemors add up to a felony and it rymes with her name so, yeah.**

* * *

Year One: When Shun was born he glowed green. He parents didn't know what it meant and nether did he, he didn't really care. Hs name was Shun Seto, younger brother to Hidan who Shun knew was going to grow up to be a criminal murderer, and probably join a cult that worshiped a evil god, join a S rank criminal oranations that hunts tailed beasts and dy by being blown up. Ironic that he just predicted Hidan future even though it was just speculation, not that Shun knew that.

Year Two: Shun's family had a bad swearing problem. His Father Swore up a Storm, and he just swore, not to swear but it was part of his speech, Hidan had picked up that trait, his mother swore but to a lesser extent. He was going to have to try hard not to swear like that.

Year Three: Shun family moved to the Stream Village, a _Ninja _village, this was going to be [Freaking] awesome. Hidan was only 8 at the time. He had managed to only swear when he was exited, not prefect but better then his big brother.

Year Four: [Freaking] yes! the village was [freaking] awesome! The Ninja Acadmy was [Freaking] bad! but he still learned a lot! He could already throw Shurken, Kunai, but that scythe looked like something Hidan would use, so that was out but those Katana looked [freaking] awesome!

Year Five: Shun really needed to tone down the swearing, he had gotten his mouth washed out by his teacher the day before. Hidan had used some very obscene language and had also gotten his mouth washed out. Shun's teachers blamed Hidan for Shun's swearing problem, with a big brother using that kind of langage, young and impressinable children are bound to pick up on it.

Year Six:His Swearing Problem was almost completely gone, only reappearing when he was really worked up. Hidan had run off and joine. Some sort of cult...not like Shun hadn't see that coming.

Year Seven: Shun had grown out his silver hair till it was the same lenght as it had been when he was Shun Kazami, his pink eye clashed with the silver of his hair but he didn't really mind. It looked [Freaking] cool...

Year Eight: He summoned Skyress. Not really haveing any real reason to stay in the Stream. He just roamed. for Years...

* * *

**sorry of the short Chapter, I couldn't think of much for Shun, but what do you think about him being Hidans younger brother. Bet that hasn't been done before.**


	4. Marucho or Suigetsu: Isn't Murder Wrong?

**I do not own Naruto or Bakuga**n

* * *

Year One: Marucho glowed blue when he was born, parents didn't know What is ment. His name was Suigetsu Hozuki, his big brother was called Megutsu Hozuki.

Year Two: Suigetsu found it Ironic that he had been the Aquos Brawler and now he was living in Water Conteary, in the Mist Village, and had a Blood Line Limit that allowed him to turn his entire body to water. He was imuin to any and all phycical attacks, though Jutsu And Geijutsu would be a problem.

Year Three: His Parents had enter Suigetsu in the Acadmy.

Year Four: Suigetsu wanted to become a member of the seven swords men of the mist, so did Megutsu, it was their dream.

Year Five: Suigetsu was called a protégée in the art of murder, liked cutting and killing things. Marucho found his love for killing and cutting things up sick, and he vomited a few times in the beginning. It was wrong to kill people, right?

Year Six: Isnt it wrong for adults to be teaching young impress able children to kill things?

Year Seven: nothing really Intresting happened.

Year Eight: He graduated from the Acadmy along side his brother. People called them the secound coming of the Demon of the Hidden Mist: Zabuza. Marucho still felt like gagging when ever he saw blood, even with that manic smile on his face. It wouldn't be suprising at the point if he developed a split personality disorder.

Year Nine: Suigetsu desided, he wanted, he REALLY WANTED Samehada, the Shark Skin. And maybe Zabuza's sword as well...

Year Ten: Mugetsu was exepted in to the Seven Ninja Swords Man of the Mist, the youngest ever, he was only 15 At the time. 5 years older then Suigetsu. This only reinforced Suigetsu desire to be part of the Seven.

Year Eleven: Nothing speacal happened, not really even worth taking note of...

Year Twelve: Mugestsu was killed. And Suigetsu changed his dream, he was going to collect all of the swords of the Seven Ninja Swords Man. And then he was going to rebuild them and him as the leader.

Year Thirteen: Capturd by Orochumaru, how humaitating.

Year Fourteen, where the Story begins...


End file.
